HSMMuder Story
by Bqreanna
Summary: This story is kind of a murder mystery, I hope you enjoy.


It was the middle if their sophomore year, and everyone was becoming anticipated with the try outs for the Christmas program. Everyone was stretching out their vocal cords and touching up on their choreography.

"So, we are playing on doing the Silent Night, and Rock Around The Christmas Tree bit for sure, right Troy?" Gabriella asked flashing a smile, and grasping him in arm lock as she walked down the hallway with him.

"Yeah, we can." Troy said, turning to hug her for he was at the door of his next class.

"See you after practice, and math club." Gabriella said waltzing off.

Around the corner not too far away, and eavesdropper took in their full conversation, and became very angry. The bell rang but she ignored it, she didn't mind skipping a class to process the foul things she'd just heard.

"They just never give up, do they Ryan?" The blonde spitfire asked her brother who tagged along with her.

"Who?" He asked eating some chips from a bag.

Sharpay hit the bag of Cheetoes from his hands and they fell on the floor spilling all over.

"You're helpless!" She said stomping away from him, he picked up the spilled chips and threw them back in the bag before following her down the hallway away from classes that were currently taking place.

"Well, we're going to win this Christmas program, and we're going to get the trophy, and we're are not stopping at any lengths until we get the awards and praise we deserve." She said more to herself than to him.

"And how're going to do that?"

She stood with her back to him, but turned her head to look at him. Her blonde platinum hair, flowed in bouncy curls down her back, and she gave him a wicked, mischievous smile. He was confused, but he didn't ask.

A while before rehearsals, Kelsi was at her piano, practicing for Troy and Gabriella's rehearsal, when the doors flew open, scaring her, and disrupting her steady tune. Sharpay and her brother Ryan came into the studio. Sharpay stomping and scuffing the stage floor with her very high healed shoes, and Ryan following his leader closely.

"Can I help you?" Kelsi said shyly,

"Yes, we're here to practice our rehearsal."

"I have an appointment with two other students already." Sharpay smiled and gave a small smirk.

"You mean Troy Bolton, and that one girl who follows him everywhere, yeah they said we could take their spot."

Kelsi eyed them suspiciously, but didn't retaliate. She asked them for their sheet notes, and what they planned on doing.

"Well, we want to win this competition, we have to win, so it has to be good, any ideas?"

In her mind Kelsi was a bit angry that Sharpay hadn't come prepared, and was uncomfortable that she was asking for her advice on what to do for the Christmas program, that was more of a Christmas Talent show, but the ones who won, got guaranteed parts in the musical.

"You could compose a dance, and sing a old traditional Christmas song, such as Rudolph." She said not looking at either one of them. Sharpay came and leaned over the piano eyeing her through dark, thick eyelashes.

"Yes, but, everyone's going to be doing cheesey things like that, we need to think outside of the box." She said in sweet coaxing voice.

"Maybe create your on lyrics, and music?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Perfect!" Sharpay said slamming her hand down on the piano, causing Kelsi to jump.

"Well if write the lyrics, I may be able to help put the music together."

"Lyric writing! I can't write lyrics, I'm a singer and dancer, not a lyrical artist!"

Sharpay examined Kelsi. She looked in disdain at the gray hat that she wore over brown, un-brushed hair that was pulled into a hair tie. Kelsi looked down, at the keyboard and shifted uncomfortably, and looked as if she'd rather be anywhere else in the world. Finally she sat up and placed her fingers on the keyboard.

She began playing.

"Christmas lights\Glorious sites\ Smiles upon children's faces\ Takes place in even the most exotic places\And no one cries\And no one lies\But we all come together as one and celebrate\And those we once we angered upon, we begin to appreciate\So come together, and join us please\As we sing beneath the heavenly Christmas Trees."

Sharpay was amazed at the beauty of the melody, and lyrics of the song. There were medium paced, and came together like an angels harmony, yet she didn't give any attention to Kelsi's vocals, in her mind no one was better or close to being as good as her.

"That was amazing. I'll take it."

"I need to get it all put together…

"Have it done, tomorrow 3 o'clock sharp, and I'll be here to rehearse it." They left

Meanwhile Gabriela, and Troy were walking home together.

"I cannot believe Sharpay had the audacity to steal out rehearsal!" Gabriela said, with a sad look on her face.

"It's okay, we got all week, we don't have anything to worry about, we're great." He said giving her a smile.

"I know, but believe me, I will find a way to get back at her." Troy glanced over at her worryingly.

"I don't like the sound of that, Gabby." She just smiled and laughed a deep thoughtful laugh.

A week later, the rehearsals, had reached the level of perfection, and now all that mattered was getting costumes put together, and decorating the stage and props Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, and Garbriela all worked on their painting of scenery.

"Hmm, you guys could use help." Sharpay said looking at their paining of a Christmas tree with pity.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Gabriela said stepping over toward her.

"Don't get in my personal space." Sharpay said turning to her, and eliminating all space in between them.

"Quit criticizing everyone!" Gabriela yelled in her face causing Sharpay to jump but only making her furious. She turned quickly, and turned back just as fast, diving a dripping paint brush all over and down the front of Gabriela's shirt. Her face twisted at first from the coldness of the paint dripping down her bare skin, and then from the fury of Sharpay completely ruining her shirt. Then she looked at her and Troy's wonderful back drop and saw the glue they has used to put glitter on their masterpiece. Sharpay has already turned back to her decorating, believing that she had won the battle. Garbriela stomped back to Troy, and picked up the bottle of glue from the floor.

"Don't, c'mon just let it go." He said whispering, and grabbing her wrist. She quickly pulled away and stomped back to Sharpay who was facing away from her, and twisted the orange nozzle on the Elmer's Glue, and starting drizzling the thick, white, sticky substance on the back of her head. Her hair was covered in glue, and it was running down her back, before she realized what was happening. She quickly turned around and started running her hands down the back of her head, and he jaw dropped. She looked at Gabriela, whom was smiling, with a white, green paint stained shirt, and a bottle of glue in her hand. Sharpay was too angry to even speak, so she screamed and whimpered like a dog getting it's tail stepped on. She went running out the door, but before she left she turned, and with a very serious, devilish look on her face she made a promise, saying: "You'll pay." She said glaring at Garbrila through black lined glaring sky blue eyes. Her brother trailed out after her with out saying a word.

"I think you started something huge." Troy after they left.

"I started it? She started it long before now! And I'm going to finish it!"

"But this isn't like you, you're supposed to be the bigger person." Gabriela was in awe that he wasn't praising her, and jumping in joy that they were ahead of the game.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Troy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't disagree in the face that Sharpay is a bad person, but playing her games doesn't make us any better than her. I thought you understood that."

"I used to, but I'm tired of it, and if you're not going to play along, then I don't need you." She grabbed her back pack off the floor and swung it over her shoulder, waiting for a reply.

"What about the talent show? This little war between you two, it's what this is all about. What are you going to do with out me?" He asked.

"Like I said before I don't need you."

"C'mon don't be like this, let's talk it through."

"No. There's nothing to talk about." She stomped out the door.

Later Gabriela and Monique sat in Gabriela's room, and she was pacing back and forth telling all about what happened in the auditorium, even pausing to find the shirt Sharpay had ruined.

"Wow, what you did was brave, but you know Sharpay, she's capable of anything." Gabriela made a really loud annoyed sigh and almost screamed.

"I don't care! I'm going to win the talent show, and destroy her in the process." She fumed almost screaming directly in Monique's face. Monique looked at Gabriela, her light Carmel eyes, versus Gabriela's dark, almost black eyes.

"I must say you've changed a lot this week, you're not acting completely normal."

"Changes can be good for people." She said almost too fast.

"Not these kinds of changes, try going back to being nice."

"Why don't you try going back to being at your own house? You're aggravating me." Gabriela bellowed crossing her room and flying the door open with a strong pull on the handle. Monique stood up, and safd, deeply hurt, expression in her eyes.

"If that's what you want, see you." She said stepping out the door.

"It's my way or the highway." They stood in the doorway eyeing each other incredibly, and Monique didn't recognize the set expression in Gabriela's eyes. It was a new look, and it wasn't normal, she looked angry,. Almost insane and vicious. A chill ran across her neck making her hair stand, and she slowly stepped away, and then the door swung shut in her face with a loud bang. She ran down the stairs and out the front door, hoping not to run into Gabriela anytime soon, or ever again.

Chad and Troy sat on the basketball court in Chad's driveway sweating after a long just-for-fun one on one game between the two of them. Troy began talking about Gabriela and how they'd gotten in a fight, and all the small details of that days event.

"Wow, sounds like a lot of drama to me. You should really go and try to talk her out of it."

"I tried! But she's changes, her mind is set of revenge and destruction!"

"Well, at least go and tell her how you feel like she's become a nut case." They laughed at Chad's little joke and then Troy stood and gathered his game equiptment.

"I'll see if she's at school rehearsing with Kelsi" He took off.

Monday morning came fast, and the weekend ended in a snap, and no one was excited for school. Gabriela, came stomping into the building, with a brand new attitude written all over her. Her attire, make-up, and facial expression, was all new, and not in a good way.

Yet, as soon as she stepped in a new feeling came over her, curiosity. She walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, and when she got to the auditorium, a police officer stopped her and told her to go back out doors, and head home.

"What happened?" she asked, worried. And then she saw Troy's father, the coach, with tears streaming down his face, and he heart dropped it's pulse.

"Mr. Bolton! What happened!?" She began running only to be stopped by more officers. Another student came running down the opposite corridor, causing a scene. The officers went to retrain them, and Gabriela took her chance, she ran through them and entered to auditorium. Pictures were being taken, and other officers stood around a body. Troy's body.

She let out a yelp of sorrow, and panic. She saw his body sprawled out on the floor, and saw the long, red, thick, bloody scar that ran across his neck. His pale blue eyes were wide open and struck with a terrifying expression. The image of the blood, and his face began to imprint on Gabriela's mind, and she screamed and shook with sobs, and fell to the ground, and agony crushed every emotion in her together and drained all the anger she once felt, and they turned into sorrow for this new situation.

Monique watched the police drag Gabriela out of the school, as she stood waiting for a ride back home since school was counseled. Gabriela screamed and kicked, and struggled to get away from the police and go back to be with him. But Monique couldn't figure out who "He" was. She looked at Chad who was standing next to her.

"Whoa." He said, losing his happy-go-lucky attitude

"What the hell is going on?" A sharp, piercing voice said rudely. Monique turned to see Sharpay.

A police officer stepped outside and locked the front door to the building so that students would quit entering.

"Students! All of you need to leave. We've had a very severe situation take place here. We've had a death of a student. Do not be alarmed, but go to your homes, and your school administrators will inform you on you need to know later on. Thank you." He turned to leave when Sharpay spoke out again.

"But what about the talent show today?"

"Excuse me ma'am? Whatever thing you're talking about, I'm sure it will be postponed."

"Really, they say there has been a death of a student and all you can think about is the talent show? You have some serious issues!" Monique yelled out. Sharpay just looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, the blonde one, what is your name?" The officer asked.

"Sharpay, Sharpay Evens she said excitedly. The officer scribbled something down on a pad of paper, and then told everyone to go home once again.

"I cannot believe the way she acted this morning, she has some serious mental problems, and it scares me to know that she roams the halls of our school!" Monique and Chad sat in a café eating lunch together.

"There's a reason why the police officer wrote her name down". Monique began thinking about it, and her eyes lit up with the revelation.

"You don't mean that he thinks she had something to do with it."

"Maybe. Also he said that there was a "death" of a student e didn't say accident, he was avoiding the word-

"Murder!" She said it a little too loud and a few people glanced in her way.

"Hey I didn't see Troy this morning, I should call him, I mean his dad works at the school, he may know something. He picked up the phone and dialed. Monique picked up Chad's side of the conversation.

"Hey man, where you this morning? Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, where's Troy. "

There was complete silence, and Chad's eyes widened, and he closed the flip phone and started blankly at Monique, and his eyes watered.

"It was Troy."

"What was Troy?"

"He's the dead student."

"No! No!" Monique then realized why Gabriela was dragged out the building in hysterics, and tears burned in Monique's eyes, and she walked over and grabbed Chad, so they could feel sorrow together.

Sharpay and Kelsi agreed to meet at a ballet studio for reharsal, because it had a piano in it. Her Ryan, and Sharpay were in the middle of there song "Celebrate With Me" when Gabriela came storming through the doors. Ms. Darbus was attending their rehearsal, just to see how things were going, and jumped at the sight of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sharpay said walking over to her.

"You did it, I know you did, you crazy psychopathic bitch!" She shoved her with all the force she could muster causing Sharpay to trip over her feet, and fall onto the floor. Sharpay was dazed and just sat there.

" Ms. Montez stop it this second!" It was pouring rain outside, and Gabriela was soaked. She wasn't wearing a jacket, and all she has on was a black long sleeved shirt, a black short skirt, and leather healed boots. Her eyes were blood red from crying, her make-up smeared down her face and cheeks, and her hair was a tussled mess.

"She's a crazy murderer! She said she'd get back at me, and she did, by murdering Troy!" Sharpay, who was dressed in a white, slimming t-shirt with a butterfly, and turquoise skinny jeans, with high heals, stood up off the floor, and when she did she towered over Gabriela.

"Troy's the student they found?" She asked quietly, only speaking to Gabriela.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know." Gabriela turned and began storming out of the room. But before she stepped back into the pouring rain she said: "I'll find a way to prove you did it." And she was gone.

"Well let us forget that happened. You guys's song it's marvelous, I must ask who wrote it?" She asked. Kelsi began to say she did, but Sharpay beat her to the punch.

"I did." She said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"It's most exquisite. But I must be off, but I have to use the ladies room first."

"I'll go bring the car up front." Ryan said also stepping out.

Kelsi and Sharpay were alone, but not for long, so she had to make things face. Sharpay was packing things into her bag, when she noticed Kelsi's deadly stare on her.

"What?" she said opening her water bottle and taking a drink.

"You're a lying, filthy runt, is what." Kesli said stepping closer to her.

"Oh the whole "I wrote the song thing?" Don't take it personal."

"I wrote it!"

"So? No one cares." Ryan would be back soon, and Kesli hadn't heard any noises from the bathroom, but she had to be quick. She grabbed the switchblade from her shoe, and flipped it open. Sharpay jumped at the clicking noise of the knife.

"Whoa!" She turned and began to run to the door, but before she could, Kelsi grabbed a lamp from the top of the piano, and threw it as hard as she could. The green base of the lamp hit Sharpay in the back out of the head, and she flew on to the floor. She didn't move, and Kelsi came toward her. She looked at her motionles on the floor, her hair sprawled out. She picked up her head and turned it so she faced her. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing. Kelsi grabbed the knife in her hand, and put it to her throat and dug the tip of it into her soft, pale, white skin, and drew a straight, thick line down the center of it. Blood immediately began pouring out of the slit, it gushed all over Kelsi, and the floor. She dropped the corpse's head on the wooding floor with a clank and ran out the back door of the studio. She went into hiding.

A week had passed since the two murders. Monique sat in class, hearing the same lectures, seeing the same faces, but it would never be the same again. There was a sense of sorrow and agony in the air, and scratched into everyone's faces. She was so positive that Sharpay had had something to do with Troy, but when she was so brutally murdered, she knew she had mistaken, and felt horrible. Gabriela hadn't talked, and a lot of people were talking about her lately. They were saying horrible things about her, and Gabriela had informed Monique that she would be moving soon, to escape from all the horrible things that were being said.

A few students believed that Sharpay and Troy had been seeing each other secretly behind her back and that she found out about it, and went senile and killed them both, Monique wasn't sure what she believed, and Chad felt the same way. Monique wondered if the police would let Gabriela leave down, when there are so many accusations about her spreading throughout the town. Even coach Bolton seemed to think that she had done it. Yet, Kelsi was still missing, that was a big part of the whole ordeal. Who ever the murderer is, is said to have Kelsi held captive. Gabriela's house was searched, and still no sign of Kelsi.

Another week went by, and things had started to clean up, and the police were still trying to find the suspect, and the city was considering closing the school, because a lot of students felt unsafe. Gabriela was leaving and told Monique to meet her in the basement art room at the end of the day. When she got down there she saw the closet to the a room with a sign "Boiler Room" was ajar, and she heard voices.

Garbriela was on the floor.

"Monique, she did it! Get help." Gabriela, was bleeding from the mouth, and Monique looked up and saw Kesli standing in front of her.

"Hurry" Gabriela gasping for air, croaked out. Monique turned to leave when a loud booming sound errupted, knocking Monique off her feet. She looked over, and Gabriela lay, with a bullet hole in her head, and blood sputtering like a fountain.

"You shot her!' Monique cried out.

"Yeah and you witnessed it, so now you have to die." Kelsi looked horrible. She had dark, black circles under her eyes, and was wearing the same clothes she had killed Shapay in, and they were stained with blood.

"I snuck into the kitchen a while ago, wired some fuses, but we have about enough time for me to explain everything before everyone in the building is blown to smithereens."

"No!"

"Yes, everyone's going down." Monique carefully pulled out her cell phone and started dialing 911, but Kelsi came and kicked the phone away from her. Monique began to accept her fate.

"Why Troy?" She asked.

"I didn't plan on killing him, honestly, but he made me so irritated and angry. He came in and asked if I'd seen Gabriela. Not even a "Hi", or "How're you." I told him how rude I thought it was of him, and he apologized, and then said tried to ask me how I was. Then I told him how tired of being mistreated and abused I was, and pulled out a knife, he over reacted, the little bitch, and tripped over his own feet and feel to the floor. I pouned on him and slit his throat.

"All this time, the silent piano player, was the murder. I can't believe it."

"Not only am I skilled at the piano, but I'm smart. So of course you wouldn't expect me"

Monique laid on the floor, and then the room overcame with a toxic smell of gas. And slowly she got more tired, and relaxed, and fell asleep. And moments later a loud explosion took place and the whole school and everyone in it died. The end,

I own no copyright, for entertainment purposes only

This short story pertains to be humorous, enjoy.


End file.
